


Camping Trip

by Nozomiinotic



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomiinotic/pseuds/Nozomiinotic
Summary: Nozomi and Maki go camping.





	Camping Trip

Together, Maki and Nozomi made their way through the forest, stepping through leaves and rocks and brushing away protruding branches from their faces. They were dressed head to toe in the warmest camping outfits they could find and on the search for a good campsite for themselves. 

As they continued walking, Maki felt itchiness on the back of her neck but didn’t think much of it. She casually pointed it out to Nozomi during their conversation, making Nozomi curious what was causing it. She pulled the back of her scarf a little, discovering a cicada on the back of her neck. 

“Stay calm,” Nozomi said quietly, grabbing one of her twintails.

Using the hair in her hand, she swung it at Maki’s neck to try to swat the bug away. With a loud buzz, the cicada flew away from the impact as Maki squeaked in response to being hit with Nozomi’s hair. 

“Why did you do that!?” Maki asked, embarrassed that she made such a high pitch sound in front of her.

“It’s gone now!” Nozomi said with a smile.

“What’s gone!?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nozomi replied, fixing Maki’s scarf before moving forward. Maki hesitated for a moment, but shortly followed after her.

-

Soon, the two of them found a nice open area to set up camp. There was enough space for their tent and a few logs to sit on, and a nearby lake was visible from an opening in the trees. As Maki put her backpack on the ground, Nozomi was opening up the container with their tent. 

“Do you know how tents work, Maki?” Nozomi asked her curiously. She herself knew exactly how to do it, but she wanted to see how much Maki knew. 

“Nothing beyond the simple ones in cartoons,” Maki stated, sitting on one of the logs. 

By this point, Nozomi was spreading the tent out and looking for the pieces.

“So you know how there’s a stick that holds it up, right?” 

“Yeah,” Maki answered, watching as Nozomi picked up rods so there was one in each hand.

“Well, the sticks are smaller and thinner, and they go on the outside instead of the inside!”

“Interesting.”

“Want to help me with it?” Nozomi asked, handing Maki one of the rods. 

“I’ll try…” Maki said hesitantly, slowly taking it from her. 

Sitting on her knees, Maki started working on the tent assembly with Nozomi. She was struggling with using enough force to lock the rods into place, but Nozomi helped her with that, holding her hands as the two of them worked together to put them where they needed to go. Once the tent was ready, they stood back to look at it. It was a surprisingly large tent once it was all put together. Smiling, Nozomi asked Maki,  
“Any reason why you bought a tent for five people when there’s only two of us?”

“The tent for two people looked too small. We need enough room to move around,” Maki answered. 

“That makes sense,” Nozomi said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

-

Nozomi hooked bait onto the hooks of two fishing rods as Maki commented,  
“If we brought snacks, why do we need to go fishing?” 

“Fishing’s a good part of the camping experience!” 

“Yes, but…” Maki looked upon the hooks with wide eyes, interrupting herself. 

“I know it’s a little gross, but I think it’ll be fun,” Nozomi said, looking her in the eyes. 

For some reason, the cheerful look on Nozomi’s face made Maki more comfortable about trying it. Once she held onto her fishing rod, she leaned back and threw the line into the water. Nozomi liked her enthusiasm and did the same as her. Maki was the first to feel something tug at her line. She internally panicked the moment it happened, unsure what to do. 

Excited, Nozomi encouraged her. “Oh, you got something! Reel it in, reel it in!”

Maki spun the reel but struggled with it. Nozomi continued cheering her on as the line got closer and closer, and once it finally sprung out of the water, Maki was relieved. What came from it was a good sized red snapper. She was a little too grossed out to take the fish off the hook, but Nozomi gladly did that for her.

“It’s red like your hair!” she commented. 

Nozomi gasped when she noticed the fishing rod she placed down moving a little. She quickly grabbed it, reeling it in as soon as she could. She sighed in relief when the line came out of the water and a silver fish with a gray top was revealed. 

Once she put that fish away with Maki’s, Nozomi tried one more time to catch another fish. After a minute of waiting, a strong force pulled her towards the water and Maki instinctively held onto Nozomi to try to make sure she didn’t fall in. Nozomi kept turning the reel, hoping to catch whatever was on the line. Just as she thought it was going well, it tugged her forward once again, making both Maki and Nozomi fall into the water. 

“Oh no, it disappeared,” Nozomi groaned as she realized nothing was biting anymore. 

Nozomi helped Maki out of the water, leading both of them back to dry land. Both of them were cold, but Maki appeared to be visibly colder than Nozomi.   
“What do we do now?” Maki asked her, her arms crossed to try to regain warmth. “We didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“I think it’s best if we start a fire,” Nozomi answered as she started to search for as many sticks and leaves as she could. 

-

It took a while, but eventually Nozomi was able to start a fire for both of them. As the two of them sat on a log together in front of the fire, Maki was hugging Nozomi tightly. Nozomi decided not to say anything about this because she knew Maki would stop doing it if she did.


End file.
